particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion in Dranland
Dranland has a very rich religious history and over time three religions have become most closely identified with the region: Daenism, Sindo, and Draddwyr Paganism. Apart from these traditional native religions, a variety of spiritual, philosophy-based religions and "personality cults" have sprung up over the ages, the most successful being the Universal Church of Terra and Seldonism. From the 2850s to the 2960s Dranland was ruled by a Universal Church of Terra theocracy, which was overthrown by the Dranian Seung Revolution, which established Zenshō Daenism as the official religion instead. Daenism Since its adoption during the Kyo Kingdom, Daenism has been a prominent religion among the Kyo. Throughout some periods of history the Zenshō school has played an important role in Dranish society, particularly around the time of the Dranian Seung Revolution in the 2960s. Draddwyr Paganism While many modern Draddwyr are either irreligious or have adopted Hosian beliefs, there are still a significant number of Draddwyr who practice paganism. Universal Church of Terra The Universal Church of Terra (UCT) was founded in Dranland in the 2840s and through its political division, the Party of the Light, it overthrew the Dranish Government and established a theocracy under the UCT. Through the course of the theocratic rule, the UCT became the major religion of Dranland, but since the end of the Dranish monarchy, led by the House of Santiago, the UCT has been in decline. The UCT firmly believes in the Eternal and Omnipotent Light of the Universe, the One, the Creator of All and Everything. It is the religious duty of the Church and all of its Members to spread the Light and the Faith. Thetanism Thetanism is a cult which was founded in the 23rd Century in Dranland. It is the aim of Thetanism to create a civilization without insanity, without criminals and without war, where the able can prosper and honest beings can have rights, and where man is free to rise to greater heights. It is an applied religious system embracing philosophical and practical procedures aimed at rehabilitating the spirit, or thetan, to its native, omniscient state. Students study courses and participate in auditing, a unique form of spiritual counselling, moving up a set of levels, one by one. At the highest levels of Thetanism, students have claimed increased abilities in remote viewing, extrasensory perception (ESP), and other advanced perceptions. Today it is estimated that around 0.05% of Dranians are Thetanists. Seldonism Seldonism, the process of Seldon, exp Happiness in exchange for Freedom. A socio-political philosophy of the late Hari Seldon, the founder of the Free Thought Party and more recently the Neo-Seldonist Party created by Dani Seldon. Seldonism teaches that Happiness is the key to both creating and maintaining a long-term totalitarian state by ensuring that everyone's needs are met and by using various measures to maintain a constant state of euphoria (these include, but are not limited to, psychotropic drugs, sports, sex, television, movies, pop culture, holidays, etc.). In order for people to be happy they must sacrifice everything that demands anything but pure joy, this means the destruction of culture, the family unit, individualism, faith, and all literature not tied to Seldonism. Hera's Bush Believed to had been founded in 2315 by former Lords of Power (LoP) activists, Hera's Bush was a highly secretive movement of which little was really known. Its members wear masks at all times, "to shield the beauty of Hera from ugliness and spillages". The group denounces any that dismiss their way of life as "enemies of Olympus". In 2329 a splinter group was formed known as Hera's Cunt, declaring itself as the "true path to Hera". Category:Dranland Category:Religion